Turbulence
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Starlight Glimmer wants to fly her kite, but title keeps getting in the way. Not a great summary. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with a new one-shot. I want to do a Starlight Glimmer story because I do like her and I finally have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The ponies where going about their daily business in the town. In the castle, Spike as reading the latest Power Ponies comic on Twilight's throne when Starlight walked in holding her kite with her magic. Starlight Glimmer looked around.

"Is Twilight is still in Canterlot?" asked Starlight.

"Yup. Her meeting with Celestia ran late and she decided to stay the night." answered Spike.

"I do miss her, but it's nice to have a day off." said Starlight.

"I feel the same." said Spike.

"Where are the others?" asked Starlight.

"Doing there own thing." answered Spike.

Spike turned the page of his comic.

"I take it your going kite flying." said Spike.

"Yup. It's a lovely day." confirmed Starlight.

"Hey, I'm the exact same with my comics." replied Spike.

The two shared a laugh.

"Everypony needs a hobby." shrugged Starlight.

"Totally." agreed Spike.

"So, how's the comic?" asked Starlight.

"The Mane-iac has captured the Power Ponies and i holding the captive." answered Spike.

"I'm sure they'll find a way out." replied Starlight.

"Well, I've heard a rumor they're going to reboot the series." shrugged Spike.

"Why would they do that?" asked Starlight confused.

"Breath fresh life into the series. Actually, this wouldn't be the first time either." explained Spike.

"Interesting." said Starlight.

Starlight began to walk.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I gotta get going." said Starlight.

"I understand. Have fun." said Spike.

"You too." said Starlight.

* * *

Starlight headed out of the castle. Celestia's sun shone day giving Starlight a warm feeling in her body. Starlight trotted off holding her kite with her magic and headed off to fly her kite. As she began making her way, she heard a series of noises. Looking over, she noticed an all too familiar wagon belonging to a stage illusionist. Starlight decided to take a detour to check up on her friend.

"Hey Trix!" called Starlight.

Starlight to go response so she got closer.

"Trixie!" called Starlight.

"Go away! Trixie is not signing autographs at the moment!" cried Trixie, from inside.

Starlight knocked on the door causing several explosion.

"Ahh!" cried Trixie.

Trixie staggered out in a cloud of smoke.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is okay." said Trixie.

Trixie then collapsed on the ground.

"Trixie!" exclaimed Starlight concerned.

Starlight began to slap Trixie on the cheek.

"Speak to me!" called Starlight.

Trixie coughed and came too.

"Starlight Glimmer." said Trixie.

"I heard noises and wanted to see if things where okay." explained Starlight.

Trixie sat back up.

"I was looking for my hat. Then there was an explosion." recalled Trixie.

"I knocked on the door and caused it. Sorry." said Starlight remorseful.

"It's fine. Just some pyrotechnics set off." said Trixie.

Starlight walked over and rummaged through the wagon.

"Found it!" called Starlight.

"Thanks!" declared Trixie, taking the hat.

Starlight looked down and noticed the ground.

"I have a show. Gotta go." said Trixie.

Trixie hitched up her wagon and rolled it off the dirt patch.

"Bye!" called Starlight.

* * *

Starlight waved goodbye to her friend. Starlight then picked up the kite with her flag and left. She reached Ponyville and greeted the ponies as she passed them. As she did, Starlight heard a cry. Looking over, she saw a grey pegasus mail carrier desperately trying to grab letters off the ground.

"Hey, do you need help?" asked Starlight.

The unicorn put her kite down.

"Yes please." answered Derpy relieved.

Starlight used her magic to gather the letters and gave them to Derpy.

"Thank you so much!" declared Derpy happily.

"What happened?" asked Starlight curious.

"My bag mustn't have been closed and they fell out." answered Derpy.

Derpy let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong?" asked Starlight.

"I'm just so glad you helped me." answered Derpy.

"I think there may be more to it than that." replied Starlight.

"You're right." confirmed Derpy.

"Tell me what's wrong." requested Starlight.

"I was really worried since this isn't the first time this has happened. I've lost some letters and my boss has been really mad with me recently. if you hadn't helped, I might have lost my job." explained Derpy.

"Oh." gasped Starlight.

"I'm pretty sure other workers look down on me because of my eyes." continued Derpy.

"There's nothing wrong with being wall eyed." stated Starlight.

"If I lose my job, I'll have no way to take care of Dinky." said Derpy stressed.

"How is your daughter?" asked Starlight.

"My little muffin is great." answered Derpy.

"I hope things work out and you know friends are there for you." said Starlight.

"Thank you." said Derpy smiling.

* * *

Starlight and Derpy said goodbye to each other. Starlight then picked up her kite with her magic and left hoping to finally fly her kite. She trotted through town and tried to avoid getting entangled in another pony's affairs. However, as she made her way through Ponyville she suddenly heard a desperate voice. Starlight looked and saw Cloud Kicker standing in front of her home with her door on the ground.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Starlight.

"My stupid door came off the hinges." answered Cloud Kicker annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Starlight.

"I noticed it was squeaking and I tried to fix it." answered Cloud Kicker.

Starlight walked over and examined the remnants of the hinges.

"They where really rusty. No wonder this happened." mused Starlight.

Cloud Kicker let out an annoyed sigh.

"Great. Now I'm gonna be late for work." grumbled the pegasus.

"That's no good." agreed Starlight.

Starlight placed her kite down.

" _I've gotta help her_." thought Starlight.

Starlight looked at the door.

"Okay, the door is in condition." noted Starlight.

"Can you do something?" asked Cloud Kicker hopeful.

"I think so." answered Starlight.

Starlight picked up the door and put it in place.

"Can you hold it still." requested Starlight.

"Sure." answered Cloud Kicker.

Cloud Kicker held the door in place.

"Hold it still." warned Starlight.

Starlight used her magic to fuse the remnants of the metal together.

"That should hold." said the unicorn.

Starlight blew her smoking horn.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Cloud Kicker.

* * *

Starlight left taking her kite with her. She trotted through Ponyville at a brisk pace hoping not to lose anymore time. Hoping to avoid distractions, Starlight left Ponyville, sat down and began to fly her kite. However, moments after she did a large rainstorm erupted. Looking up, Starlight saw Cloud Kicker who waved to the unicorn. Starlight got up and ran off heading into a nearby cave.

"Hello." said a monotonous voice.

Starlight nearly jumped out of her fur and turned around.

"Oh Maud." sighed Starlight relieved.

"Boulder saw you come in." noted Maud flatly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Starlight.

"I live here." answered Maud.

"Oh yeah." replied Starlight, feeling silly.

Looking over, the unicorn saw water entering the caves.

"It looks like there's leaking." noted Starlight concerned.

"Yes. I am trying to patch them." explained Maud.

Starlight noticed her kite was drenched.

"I can help." offered Starlight.

"I would appreciate that." said Maud.

The two began their work. Starlight placed rocks into place with her magic while Maud bucked them into the holes filling them. Soon, all the holes where filled.

"Thank you." said Maud.

"No problem." replied Starlight.

"Why are you out here?" asked Maud.

"I was going to fly my kite." answered Starlight.

"I noticed." stated Maud.

"But, I kept getting distracted and then a rainstorm washed me out." sighed Starlight.

"I am sorry that happened." said Maud, sympathetic.

Starlight smiled at this.

"Thanks." sighed Starlight, stressed.

"You can stay until the storm ends." offered Maud.

"Thanks. I can't thank you enough." replied Starlight happily.

"You helped me. It's the least I can do." replied Maud.

* * *

Starlight stayed with Maud until the rainstorm ended. Starlight found this to be pleasant enough and she did enjoy talking to Maud. Once the storm ended, Starlight said goodbye and left. Starlight walked through the ran soaked Ponyville and found the other ponies coming out do to the end of the storm. As she reached the castle, Starlight noticed Trixie's wagon was settled outside. Starlight went inside and headed to the throne room where Trixie, Twilight and Spike where.

"Starlight!" called Twilight.

Starlight came over and joined the trio.

"How was Canterlot?" asked Starlight.

"Good. I got back just after the storm ended." answered Twilight happily.

"Lucky you." sighed Starlight.

"How was your kite flying?" asked Trixie nonchalant.

Starlight let out a long sigh.

"I wasn't able to." answered Starlight.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"I kept getting distracted." answered Starlight.

"Please, tell us what happened." requested Twilight.

Starlight took a moment.

"I was passing through Ponyville when I noticed Derpy trying to collect mail she dropped." said Starlight.

"Yeah. She has a habit of doing that." noted Spike.

"She said that and said she'd been fired if that happened again." said Starlight.

"Well, good thing you where there." said Spike.

"She talked about Dinky a it and I kinda promised we'd help her." said Starlight.

Starlight chuckled nervously, a bit guilty about volunteering her friends without them there.

"That's great and we'll be happy to help." said Twilight.

"Then I helped Cloud Kicker fix her door with my magic so she could get to work." continued Starlight.

"And that was helping with the rainstorm." noted Spike.

"Yup." confirmed Starlight.

"Well, its a good thing she kept her job." noted Twilight.

"Then after the storm I took shelter with Maud and helped her fill holes in her cave." concluded Starlight.

"I'm sure Pinkie will appreciate that." said Twilight.

"Do not forget about Trixie." said the illusionist.

"Oh yeah. I helped Trixie find her hat." noted Starlight.

"That allowed me to make my show." replied Trixie.

Trixie paused for a moment.

"You also helped Trixie in another way." noted the illusionist.

"Yeah. I helped Trixie find her hat and make her show." said Starlight.

"Not only that, but if you hadn't found my hat then my wagon would still have been on that dirt patch. The rain would have turned that to mud and I'd be stuck." explained Trixie.

Starlight hadn't expected this.

"Well, I'm sorry you weren't able to fly your kite. However, it sounds like you helped a bunch of ponies." mused Twilight.

Starlight stepped back and realized this.

"I guess so." said Starlight, with a smile.

Starlight suddenly didn't feel so glum.

"You know. I did have a good day." said Starlight.

A/N: That is how our story will end. I hope you liked it. I wanted to make a little story where Starlight helps a bunch of ponies and this is what I came up with. I am happy with the way it turned out. Maud surprising Starlight was inspired by Lucy Loud from "The Loud House" which I encourage you to check out. Please review.


End file.
